Boo!
by jordy583
Summary: It's Halloween on the Island! ClaireShannon friendship, and a lot of SS and CC


AN: It's Halloween night, so I decided to write a short fluffy Halloween story!

Disclaimer: I don't own lost, because if I did I would be off writing for them, not here:)

Boo!

The Scare

Shannon and Claire were sitting by Sun's garden, folding the semi-clean clothes. There backs were to the tall grass and they were enjoying a nice cool evening on the island. Kate was watching Aaron and Sayid and Charlie were off working on something.

"It's a nice night outside." Claire stated, breaking the comfortable silence that was upon them. "I wonder what day it is."

"I don't know…" Shannon replied, "I lost count a long time ago."

They had only been on the island for about six months, but they had lost hope of survival in the second. All of a sudden a huge "Rawwwrrrr!" came up from behind them while two mud-covered figures ran at them with there arms in the air.

The girls screamed and sprang to their feet stumbling backwards and falling on the pile of clothes.

"WHAT THE-?" Shannon began, before noticing that one of the scary mud creatures had dark curly hair and the other was short with blonde hair.

"CHALIE!" Clair yelled in a 'that's not funny!' sort of tone.

"What the hell are you two doing?" Shannon demanded.

"It's Halloween love!" Charlie stated with one of his legendary grins permanently plastered to his face.

"Sayid that is soooo unlike you!" Shannon sighed, finally catching her breath.

"Honestly, Charlie talked me into it!" Sayid answered with a deep chuckle. "I was not aware of the 'Halloween traditions', or of the Holliday for that matter."

"Oh, well aren't you two funny!" Claire said sarcastically. "I must have forgot to laugh!"

"You aren't mad are you?" now Charlie's face was concerned.

"Mad? Us? Nooooo!" Shannon suddenly looking like she was up to something. "Us girls…we don't get mad"

"Okay…" They two men said, then turned and walked away, laughing down the path as they went.

The two exchanged glances, and then in unison said, "We get even!"

The Revenge

"Those boys… Thought they could do that and not get anything in return!" Claire said to Shannon who was rummaging through her make-up.

"I know, and Sayid…" Shannon replied, "I mean, Charlie you would expect that from…but _Sayid"_

"Don't sound so surprised… Boys will be boys"

"Ain't that the truth!" The two girls began to laugh.

"Charlie _did _look kind of hot in all that mud though…" Claire shut her eyes in a daze.

"Hey!" Shannon hit Claire's arm playfully. "While you're fantasizing about mud-covered-Charlie, I have a trick to plan! Besides…it was _Sayid_ who was looking hot!" They laughed and continued working.

_Later that night…_

The two girls walked to the caves where they saw there very clean boyfriends sitting by the fire. They smiled warmly up at them.

"Why did you clean off your mud?" Shannon asked, while lowering herself down on Sayid's lap. "It looked hot." She whispered in his ear.

Sayid's face grew bright red and he wrapped his arms around Shannon. "I remember where I found it." He whispered back.

"You two need to get a good night sleep tonight!" Claire said casually pointing two fingers at Sayid and Charlie. "Remember we are going in the jingle to look for fruit tomorrow.

"Oh yeah" Charlie replied. "I guess I'll head off now love." He kissed Claire on the forehead and walked off slowly toward the beach.

"Yes, I guess I am off as well." Sayid copied, kissing Shannon on the forehead and jogging to catch up with his oddly paired friend.

"We'll catch up with you two in a minute!" The two girls called out sweetly, and once the boys were out of eye sight they sprinted to the cave to get ready. Quickly they took off their clothes and replaced them with white slip dresses that they had in their luggage, they used some baby powder from the wreckage to make their faces ghostly white, and then used lip stick to create the illusion of blood on their faces and dresses.

This took no longer than two minutes and the girls sprinted into the Jungle alongside the path.

They quickly caught up with Sayid and Charlie who were Chatting and walking together at a slow pace.

"Shhhhhh…" Shannon whispered silently, as they tip-toed ahead of the men.

Slowly Claire reached down and picked up a small rock, tossing it back behind them. Quickly the boys stopped walking and looked back.

"What was that?" Charlie asked.

This time Shannon picked one up and threw it across the path and ahead of them.

"What's going on!" Charlie demanded with fright in his voice. Sayid's eyebrows were twisted in confusion.

Shannon tossed another rock behind the men, and when they turned their heads to look again, Claire and Shannon slowly walked right in front of the men, with there faces in a scary ghost like manner. Claire looked over and winked at Shannon and together they whispered the men's names.

"BLOODY HELL!" Charlie shouted, and fell back on the floor. Sayid jumped back with fear in his eyes falling over Charlie onto the floor. The two girls couldn't contain themselves and broke off into irrepressible laughter.

"It's Halloween Love!" Claire mocked Charlie's earlier words, and reached down to help him up. Shannon just walked over and placed an arm around Sayid's neck.

"Do I look as hot in this as you did in the mud?" She asked with a wink.

"Of course you do" he replied, placing a kiss on her lips. "But you would look better with it off!"

Shannon took that as an invitation. "Come on! Show me where you found that mud!" She said grabbing his hand and running into the jungle, leaving Claire and Charlie together alone.

"I didn't know you were so good at tricks love!" Charlie looked at Claire.

"I'm good at other things to Charlie!" She winked, and like Shannon, took Charlie's hand and ran back to the beach.

THE END

Please review!


End file.
